


末秋之歌

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: someday before i die。
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 1





	末秋之歌

“把手交给我。”他对他轻轻说着，然后他便把手交给他了——以及自己的全身心。早晨的空气异常清新，适合晨练。但现在脚下所走的这条路充满未知，亦不知将要走多久。

但他愿意陪伴，无论何时。

ACT 1 風  
要找到人生中的知己好友，必定是在少年时代所结识的至交。增田对这句话深信不疑，但他还未找到那位“挚友”。这并非信手可得，所以不需要着急，要相信顺其自然。增田界定了下少年的范围，二十岁之内？十七岁之内？  
青春的味道稍纵即逝的，是确定的。  
自己才十六岁，没必要纠结太多。

周末大部分时间花在补习上，也是没办法的事。国中的最后一年不好好努力，考不上理想的大学，之前的一切准备便是浪费了。总之是要加油一番，最后才有资格选择自由。明白这些过于世俗的道理后，不免会感到人生充满无奈及不快。  
Mamama，别想了，要上课。

增田找了一个靠窗的外排座位，习惯性的把包放在另一个座位上。初春尚有几株早樱，淡淡的花香，粉嫩粉嫩的花瓣跟随春风吹到课桌上，宛如一场樱花雨，零落而悄怆。增田自认为不是有情趣的人，却带着好奇心拾起一枚花瓣夹进了书页里，但愿能保存这粉色。

“请问……这个位置有人吗？？”初听声音增田误以为是位女生，抬头才见是一个清秀的少年，他不背斜挎包，而是一本正经的拿着漆皮书包。音色如此柔软，一直垫在回忆的深处。时至今日都教人记忆鲜明。  
“嗯，没人。”增田把自己的包抽走，便让少年进去坐。少年显得极不好意思，连说了好几次抱歉。每每两人的视线不小心对到的时候，他微笑着说道，“刚才真抱歉。”massu摇摇头，“哪有。”

其实说不注意身旁的人根本是假话，增田知道自己分心了。一小时半的大课从未显得这般漫长，前面讲师口中的离子式，分化，胡乱的被摘记在笔记本上，大脑始终无法清醒，接着眼前便是混沌一片，意识由不得自我操控。悄悄转头看同桌的他，写字的速度是难以置信的快，但本子上瞬间又留下了一行行清晰的字迹，这又让massu放下戒心。  
下课休息的时间，增田翻着先前留下的大片空白笔记，最终忍不住拍拍左手边的人。  
“那个…….能借下刚刚的笔记么？”  
“啊，可以啊。不过我字写得不好看。”少年放下手边的厚书，恭谨的把本子递给增田。  
Massu拿过本子，便又是一惊。这字难道只是一般吗？那自己岂不是更差劲了？本子的封面上写着少年的名字，无须注音，增田一读便记住了。  
——手越佑也。

快速补上上节课的缺失内容后，增田又把本子还了回去，Ｎ次贴上写着大大的“感谢”一并交给他。手越似乎是累了，枕在书边睡着了。他睡着的样子安静无息，仿佛将要与整个世界所隔绝。毫无异样感。Massu看着这样的睡颜，不禁心生羡慕。

“小手，上课了。”增田重新推了推手越，他才从睡梦中回神。  
“又开始了啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“没关系。”  
增田不喜欢文史之类的科目，光是知识点就足够烦。要记住每一个点对他来说不是一件容易的事。但恰恰对足球的热爱就成了反比，一到草坪上，用草野的话说就是“完全变成两个人嘛”。尽管如此，增田依旧集中注意力去记那些拗口的古文文法，汉字的读法真难。再看看手越，他的脸上居然有淡淡笑容，难怪，喜欢看书的孩子大都对文史感兴趣。

“．．．．．．．．好了，这节课就这样，下次把十五页到二十页的点字解释全部做好再背出来。”中年老师把眼镜向上推了推，用纸巾擦了擦汗，便准备离开。只留下学生们的声声“唉”。  
“点．．．字．．．解．．．释” Massu在草稿纸上写下这四个字，不过一秒便把它揉成纸团，“去见鬼吧。”  
这时手越已要离开，增田欠身时。手越脸红着问了一句，“一个人回去吗？”  
“啊？！是啊。”增田并不理解。当时手越的真实想法是找个人一起回去，但倘若将寂寞随意说出口，又害怕被拒绝。出于这样缜密的考虑，手越只得如此试探性地问道，“一起回去好吗？”“噢，好。”

增田把单车推出来后便同手越并肩走着，原本不怎么好看的幼樱散在街两边竟有别样的景致。似乎教人更期盼春天了，等待一场盛大的樱雨。增田十分庆幸当时把落樱花瓣夹在了书里。  
走了一会，漫无目的的聊天，原来手越比增田小了一岁，国小时跳过级，今年还在念国中二年级，却早早打算报考大学。  
“已经想好了？”“算是吧，想去东大。”  
“.……”增田感到被石化了，公立大学向来难考上，所以他把目标定在几个偏私立的学校，而开支也无须过多。  
走着走着，增田突然感到手越虽不是盲人，去喜欢走在盲道上，那凹凸不平的路。  
“呐，危险呢。”手越起初未注意到，低头才明白。  
“这是习惯了。每次都是这样，好像走盲道的话，会比较有安全感。有时不知不觉就走在那上面了……我也觉得奇怪，好像自己是……”  
“总之这样不太好。”增田打断手越的话，“盲道是……”  
“我知道，可是我……”

未来常以暗示的方式出现，从不例外，  
手越的世界最终将变成一片漆黑。

ACT 2 薰  
初春的时候，少年便相识了。

“增田，你抢我可乐了。”——这是第二次见面时的对话之一。  
“增田，你骑得太快，我追不上了。”————这是第七次见面时的对话之一。  
“massu，别睡着啦。老师在讲很重要的函数式。” ——这是第N+1次见面，手越推了推同桌睡香熟的人。  
上完补习班，一路上便碎碎聊着，一直走到分叉的路口，意犹未尽。于是便去附近新开的café，边做习题便继续话题。  
增田从来不知道自己是个健谈的人，只不过遇见小手后，居然能如此畅快的谈天说地，隐隐的，内心就留存了一份好感。  
那么对方又何尝不是。

橙汁快喝完的时候，小手便起身再去买一杯，增田全然不觉，眼下最要紧的是把这道关于概率的题给解出来，反复用了公式却没有线索。只能认为这个下午效率实在太低，算上小手教自己的题目，绝不超过六道题。浪费时间真的容易：咬咬笔尖，喝喝果汁，便……增田是有些气自己了，烦躁的表情显而易见。  
“累了吗？”待手越重新坐回位置，增田立即收起不开心，“呐……我说……”  
“诶？”手越拿出MD，默默把耳机塞给增田。  
乐符已经在音轨里排好队，一个接着一个欢舞。中年男子沙哑而充满阅历的磁性声线钻进耳朵，增田闭上眼睛，不用说他知道这是谁的歌。七彩蜡笔涂鸦的专辑封面赫然浮现在脑海中。  
“MR.CHILDREN，至福之音，第四首曲子，くるみ。”  
手越一惊，没想到增田对此了如指掌，又遇到一个孩子饭？  
“三四年前的大碟了，朋友收藏便复刻了一份。  
“没买盘？”“听说MR.CHILDREN的碟一向热销……来不及收藏了。”  
不知怎的，听完那首くるみ后，增田做题来了思路，言下之意是这首歌给予了力量？不敢确定，只是知道比原先要熟练。

早春天晚的慢，最常见的情况是分明已七点过半，可天空白蒙蒙的，夜色不舍临了，偏偏男生都对时间没太大概念。记起时，是因为听到肚子不乐意了。  
……“啊，七点四十了，mama肯定急死了。”“切，又不是小孩子了~”话是这么说的，可增田心里不免承认了。一路快推着单车，手越在后面赶。增田刻意往外面多让了一点，这样手越就不用跑在盲道上。不知是心中作祟，一见到手越走到了盲道上，增田满心惶恐慌张。  
“明天见。”  
日复一日的十字路口边重复这一句相同的台词。

到了樱花全谢了的时候，两人一个参加完了大学入学试了。接下去便等着放榜了，增田念了几句，希望进入理想的志愿就好。便跑过去安慰手越，东大今年的试题依然偏难，关于经济学的问题陈述加之小手的感冒，势头大为不妙。“你还参加了早稻田的入学试呢不是？”  
“但是……”

放榜的那天，增田隔着四五块牌就看见录入板上自己的准考号。增田暗想这惊喜也太平静了，转而是手越这边，他似乎看了很久，准考证都揉成一团了。增田不忍去打搅，过了半响，小手回过头。  
“进了对不对？”“嗯。”  
但是 是早稻田。  
“已经很了不起啦，你才国中二年级噢，有人一辈子都考不上呢。”  
增田大大咧咧的说道，手越腼腆得笑了一下，不知不觉中又走在盲道上。  
“好危险……”“嗯，又忘了…..”增田停下单车，“呐，别想了。”  
你需要一个漫长的休息。

进入大学后，见面的机会就更多了，更无需考虑早晚回家的问题。他们常到彼此家串门，实在太晚了，就打地铺，男生之间嘛，原本就没什么好避讳的。只是massu的房间要乱多了，随手可拿的漫画书，手越轻轻低头，都会被打到。  
“没事吧。”“厄，痛…….”“我马上收拾下啦。”  
“我帮你。”  
看着手越的背影，增田突然呆住了。

结局是这样的吗？从一开始就不会改变吗？

ACT 3 海  
“你说一段友情能持续多久呢？”  
“只要两个人都在，他就一直在。”  
“噢……”  
已经大二了，深冬冰雪若霜。  
冬假的第一天，增田从梦中拍醒了自己。谁也不知道时间是如何快速的行走，晃眼竟然走到了过去口中常常聊到的“未来”。迷糊下翻手拿起闹钟，“8：17？”增田抓起衣服，小手应该已经到神社门口了，想象他焦急的模样。  
今天有成—人—式呀。

“对不起，又迟到了。”  
“没关系。”手越笑笑，连阳光都无法目及的柔和。

“成人式的时候，要不要许愿？”增田蹭了蹭身边的人。  
“应该要……吧。”

[我希望——和手越佑也做一辈子的好朋友。]  
[我希望——和增田贵久做一辈子的好朋友。]

后来尽管知道了悲剧，尽管明知已无可挽回，心中却依然流淌过了那从遥远天际射来的温暖的柔光。

一瞬间进入了彼此的生命中，连同夹杂着的潮湿空气都成为了耀眼的存在。

ACT 4 航  
他觉得头有些晕。

眼前瞬间一片模糊，光屏上的字逐渐变小了，与白底文档相混合。手越揉了揉头，试图使自己清醒些。他站起身，摇摇晃晃的走到药柜那里，蹲下看是不是能找到什么合适的药。但凭着白帜灯光摸索灯光摸索了半天，他只是感到眼前愈加模糊。心中多加了几分心，却根本没在意。

夏休后，第一次见面，是继七月massu生日后，将近两个月半的重聚。不知怎么，手越对过去的事情早已印象不深，究竟细节是怎样的，结局又是怎样，他使劲想无论如何也寻不到真正的源头，或许只是继续向一个无名的方向驶去。唯一留存的是，增田向他招手时，右手腕上那天晃晃的链子，琥珀石揉在一起发出温柔的呼唤。  
看着手越略恍惚的样子，massu上前去拍他的肩道，“打起精神来啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“在听什么？”  
“老样子。”  
“哦。。。。。。”望着对方脸上温柔而舒服的笑容，在这末夏的最后燥热中，增田的心忽然静了下来。仿佛呆在这一静谧的空间中便是一分幸福。亦没有人愿意打破这一安静，但其实话就在喉咙口，却迟迟没有说出口。  
鸣蝉微微轻吟，是柔缓的夜曲。增田慢慢推着单车，同手越慢慢走着。不知不觉中，他的眼中出现那天铺满红砖的凹凸不平的盲道——手越又走在上面了。增田不经意拉着他往里面走，手臂之间的轻轻触碰恰到自然，可以感受到因闷热而产生的薄薄水气。  
“去公园？”  
“嗯，哪里都好。”  
“你看上去很累的样子，是不是要……”  
“是吗？嗯……有点头晕。”  
“头晕？”增田停下步子，往手越手里塞了一个薄荷糖，如同孩提时代的小习惯，至今未改变过。  
手越先是愣了一下，很快便说道，“谢谢。”手越的微笑保留了十八岁时相遇的稚气，只是疼痛让一切看上去不太自然。  
他们去了公园，正巧碰上一群在打比赛的国中生，黑白的足球快速的滚动，叫人紧追不舍。孩子们忽然看到两个年纪相仿的少年，禁不住向两人喜悦的喊道，“缺人呢，你们来玩吧！”增田一听，那群学生是把自己和手越误认为是国中生了，心生一笑。立即牵起手越的手，快步跑向草地。尽管不是没有完全褪去，口中的薄荷也几近融化，手越用力反握增田的手，加快了脚步，奔跑的感觉。

那之后没再有头晕的症状，换了眼镜——又加深了度数，眼前也没再模糊。印象中只有当时增田快手塞到自己手心里的蓝薄荷，宛若坠入云端。

增田蹭到了小草身边，死缠好一会。终于忍耐不了的草野只好丢过来一张揉烂的小字条。增田颇为高兴的伸手接住，展开后，印入眼帘中的是一串久违的地址。。。。。。  
。。。  
增田躯下身子，即使将近秋日，连微微风都有了凉意，可是起了近一个半小时的单车，后背毅然全部湿透。面前是一幢矮小的木质阁楼，massu深深呼吸一口，希望这次无须太多时间就能找到计划中希冀许久的东西。  
(大约2小时后)  
增田从一堆几乎是要落满灰尘的报纸下，拿起了它，拂去盘面上的积尘。然后转身走到快要石化的店主身边快手结了帐，笑容满面却不顾一头落尘的骑上单车回去。

如果不是增田的提醒，手越恐怕想不起来自己二十岁的生日。神社都去过了，生日便显得微不足道了。增田的一通电话，反倒让他重新记忆了一次。他在大学的长廊里感觉口袋了的携带振动。  
“下午好”是熟悉的拖音还有撒娇的感觉。  
“有什么事吗？”自己茫然不已。  
“没有。”  
“那……”  
“你不记得么？”  
“记得什么？”手越隔着听筒一端是瞬间的安静。  
“怎么了？”又传来闷闷的坏笑。  
“是你生日啊。笨……”  
“诶？”手越抬手看表：11月11日再清楚不过。回过神来，就继续说道，  
“谢谢你。”转念又加了一句，“你在哪里？”  
另一边增田看着手腕上手越送的镯子，琥珀色，深邃。并不直接回答，笑道，“你猜我会送你什么？”  
“谁知道。”  
“猜都不肯猜，是MR。CHILDREN的出道碟啦。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“我朋友认识一家卖古董唱片的店，我找了好久才买到的。”  
他并不知道手越已经激动的快无法言语。  
“你在哪里？”  
“就在大学楼下。”  
“诶？”手越靠着楼梯口往下看去，增田果真咧开嘴向他微笑，时光好像倒退回了两年前，在补习教室初相遇的时分，一脸迷茫与之相互重合。增田甩了甩手上的唱片——是略有些陈旧，但，是给他的珍贵的礼物。  
“喂，你还不下来吗？yuya？”  
“马上。”  
说罢，手越便挂断了电话，既不想楼下奔去。一阶一阶的楼梯仿佛成了最大的阻碍，愈是焦急愈是显得庞大。  
到两楼的时候，手越突然踏空了一阶，身体不由得往下倾，不想头“嘣”得直接撞上面前的立柱上，整个人失去了平衡，最后才重重的摔倒在地，再也不能起身。  
。。。  
增田等了很久，手越没有出来。只听见教学楼内尖声惊叫。再过了几分钟，救护车来了，从担架上他认出了手越。

故事才开始真正转折。

ACT 5 空  
“都是我的错！”增田坐在手术室外的长椅上，‘手术中’的灯光还没有熄灭，他却愈加心焦。手指只能一味的绞在一起，分不清形状。  
“不，你没有错啊。”手越的mama走上前去，安慰他，“或许小手当时很高兴所以才不小心摔了一跤而已。。。。。。”  
“原谅我。。。。。。”  
手术在2小时后结束，增田看到从手术室内被推出来的小手，依靠氧气罩呼吸着，手指僵硬，脸色则更是苍白不已。更关键的问题还在于——  
他的双眼缠上了纱布。  
尽管他还不能立刻醒来，也及早要知道事实。事后的许多检查也不能改变眼神经遭压迫而致的永久性失明。一遍又一遍的确认，让增田在心中反复认定了现实。

从开始的时候，奇怪的只是为何手越喜欢走盲道。决不会联想到关于未来的一切，是那么突如其来，或许只是命运的最大讽刺。

手越的病房已经允许探视，但增田每每要扣门前便收回了手，在走廊里徘徊，始终犹豫不决。直到手越的mama出来时，他的心猛地一横，把捏在手里的MR。CHILDREN的出道碟塞进mama的手中，“请一定要交给yuya，拜托了。”“你不进去吗？”“谢谢，我。。。。。。”增田转过身，眼眶就快要湿润了，却不知道如何阻止这份感情。默默的一个人走了回去，时值末秋初冬，树叶泛黄从天飘然而落，有时就在眼前翩翩散舞，有时温柔的擦过脸颊，干燥凛冽的风诉说他的狂躁与无奈，以及新冬序幕的展开。  
增田内心一片空明，也是复杂不堪。或者连他自己都不晓得自己真正的想法，走在曾和手越踏过无数遍的道上，他无比感慨。但这又如何？有代表了什么？  
此刻耳际万籁俱寂，独独天空将一切包容。

回程的公车上，增田做了一个梦。手越柔软的声线在心里划了一道弧线，他拼命的呼唤着，  
[增田、增田，我看不见了，我什么都看不见了。]  
[你在哪里？]他就像个旁观者看着手越哑着嗓子喊着，想要冲上去回应他，猛然发现自己无法动弹，双臂被牢牢束缚住，喉咙也发不出任何声音。这样的感觉真是糟糕极了，增田用尽力气挣扎了半天，突然醒了过来。  
“原来是梦。。。。。。”  
庆幸之后反而心脏有回暖了，尽管彼此从不言明，但“你比谁都重要”又何须时时挂在嘴边？心里既已留出了位置，便不值得后悔。  
想到这里，增田立刻跳下车，乘上一班反向的公车，他现在非常非常想见到手越，想和他说话。

下了车后就直奔住院楼，所有的事物都熟悉异常。在住院部二楼楼梯口左拐的第二个病房，他轻敲了门，“请进。”  
增田推开了房门，手越左手掌心握着MD，不用说都知道是[くるみ]。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，拆下纱布后，眼眶边缘依旧显得浮肿，红胀。  
“是massu吧。”手越不假思索说道。这家伙用了肯定的语气。增田暗自好笑。  
自从失去光明，手越开始对不同的音色敏感起来，只需轻轻屏息聆听分辨。  
“嗯，yuya，我来了。”  
“太好了，我怕医院太闷，我会一直寂寞下去呢。”  
“不会的，我会一直来陪你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我什么时候开过玩笑呢。”  
“是是是，知道啦。”  
增田走到手越面前，坐在他的对面，慢慢同他对话，他记得自己不断的说话，手越也给予回应。他们畅谈无所不包，时间渐渐转向晚夕。但谁也没有停下的意思。  
“很晚了。。。。。。”来熄灯的护士“警告”了好几次。  
“嗯。。。明天我再来吧。”增田轻轻拍拍手越的左肩。

[倘若你的双眼盲失，那么、请让我成为你永远的双眼。]  
[我会握着你的手永远不放开。]

有两个人是幸福的。

ACT 6 翔  
小心一点。  
耳朵里灌满了他的关心，手臂被牢牢搀扶住。心底是温暖而踏实的暖流，于是不知不觉中嘴角也能扬起来，完全抛弃过去的种种不愉快。  
风微过耳，手越腼腆的笑了一下，然后告诉massu其实自己是可以的。手腾在半空中，无处安放，不知道下一步究竟是否在自己的掌控范围内。  
增田可没理会他的小逞强，用力握住他的手，扶他站起身。

清晨的空气清新，适合出来走走。  
增田开始说这一路的一草一木，每一样他都说得详细无比，手越从不厌倦，认真地听着。  
“对了，记不记得今天是什么日子？”  
“诶？”  
“是你的生日嘛。。。。。。”原来对数字还是相当陌生。  
“嗯，是。。。。。。”  
手越突然感到手被握紧了，记忆里从相遇的那一刻虽然显得遥远，模糊不堪。他继续听massu说话，只要他从未厌烦。

“累了吗？”  
他点点头。  
增田又扶着手越坐在街边的木长椅，手越说他有些倦了，没等增田反应过来便枕在他的肩上睡着了。  
四季往复更迭，回忆里却永远填满了金色，从他口中诉说的末秋，在脑海中在梦境中开始鲜明。

[i call your name before someday i die  
你还在。]

增田听见身旁的人均匀的呼吸，摊开手掌，让落叶随风而去。西风轻轻卷起金黄落叶，仿佛一席纱帘。很快将两人的背影淹没了。

END  
2007-12-6


End file.
